I have always loved you
by Sugarbear16
Summary: What if the one person you loved more then anything didn't know who you were? Would you be able to convince her to fall in love with you in another world? (AU story my take on what if Castle and Beckett never met)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU story and I have never done one like this for Castle before, also this will be my first multi chapter story for this amazing couple. This will be my version of what if Castle and Beckett didn't know each other. Now I am sure this is nowhere near what will happen and I said please keep in mind this is AU. I would really love to hear feedback on this. **

"_The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew, we spend this life side by side. I still feel the same though you're so far away. I swear that you will always be my forever love, I will be waiting for you forever love." _

_ -Forever Love _

The sun came blazing in from the window, the second window in his office. The damn window he always forgets to shut the blinds on. The same window that Beckett complains about him always leaving open and waking her up on her one and only day off. Yeah that is the window that was disturbing him on this particular morning. Castle groaned in protest, he didn't want to wake up and leave the warm confines of his bed, but he knew if he didn't shut the window his fiancé was not going to be a happy camper and cranky Beckett was not good for none of them, especially him (if you know what I mean).

Castle rolled to his right side still half asleep. He reached out for his love only to find her side of the bed empty. That was strange. Why would she be wake on her only day off? She had told him very firmly he better not wake her up in the morning for no reason at all on her first day off in over two months. Castle yawned, not giving her reason for being awake at this hour much more thought and climbed out of bed. He made his way through the office and into the kitchen where he expected his find his wife to be having her morning coffee. But he didn't. The lights were off, the room was dark, and he could sense something was wrong. He just didn't know what. He flipped the light switch by the counter on.

"Ahh." He screeched. "What the hell?" He asked out loud to no one in particular.

He was in his loft that was for sure, but what the hell had happened here last night. Everything was wrong! There was an ugly ass couch where his favorite one used to be, and it was on the wrong side of the room, the décor in the place was not his, and he knew for a fact this sure as hell was not Beckett's taste. All of his pictures he had of Beckett and him from the Hamptons were gone. But why? Who? He thought.

In the middle of his self ramblings he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey dad."

"Oh Alexis, thank God." Castle said as he turned to his daughter. "Alexis, oh my God, what did you to your hair?" He asked his now black haired daughter.

Alexis scrunched her noses up at her father, "First off dad I have told you don't call me Alexis anymore."

"But.."

"Dad I told you its Lexie now, and secondly, my hair happened six months ago I don't know why it's so hard for you to figure this out. Come on dad get with it." She said as she rolled her eyes at her dad.

"I wish I could." Castle said taking in the strange information.

"Lexie, where is Beckett?"

"Who?"

"Katherine, Kate, Beckett. My fiancé."

Alexis laughed. "Good one dad."

Castle now scrunched his nose up at his daughter. Alexis grabbed the paper off the counter and tossed it to her father. "My guess is Beckett is at the office whoever you think she is to you dad she is not." Lexie said. 'CAPTAIN KATHERINE BECKETT"

"Something's never change; she is still dedicated to her job. Thank god for something familiar." Castle said to himself after reading the headline out of the paper.

Castle grabbed his jacket from by the door, and headed out to see if Beckett could tell him what the hell was going on today. He took the same route to the precinct; thankfully it was still the right way to go. In fifteen minuets he was climbing from the car and taking the elevator to the place he knew all to well.

When the ding of the elevator indicated he had reached his destination, he grew anxious to see her.

"Beckett, Beckett." He called over and over again.

"Ryan, Espo, thank god where is she? Where is Beckett I have to talk to her now!"

"Captain." Ryan called.

Castle turned to see Beckett walking out of what use to be Gates' office.

"Yes?"

"This man says he needs to see you. You know him Captain?" Espo asked.

"I have never seen this man before in my life." Kate said.

Castle heart stopped, the blood drained from his face, and with those few his words everything he ever knew was gone.

A/N: What do you all think?


	2. Chapter 2

"Beckett it's me."

"Mr. Castle, I am sorry but this is the first time we have ever met."

"Wait how did you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name. You're a world famous writer, but this is the first time I have seen you in person." Beckett explained.

"But Beckett I love you."

"Sir, I don't know what to say."

"Please just talk to me for a second please." He begged.

"Alright, come with me." She said as she motioned for him to follow her into her office.

Once they were inside the room she shut the door behind them.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here, or where here is even but Beckett it's not right. In another world I love you and you love me, we are about to be married. I wrote books about you."

Beckett laughed. "Books about me? You know nothing about me." She said.

Castle walked closer to her till they were face to face. He gazed down at her lips, her heart started to race at their close proximity. Castle reached out moving slowly so not to startle her; he reached for the chain around her neck. "This is for life you lost, and this is for the life you saved." He said holding her wrist up so her father's watch was now facing her.

"How did you know about her?"

"I told you Katherine Houghton Beckett, I know everything about you. And in another world you loved me." He said as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Kate closed her eyes when his thumb brushed gently against her check, and opened them quickly. "Meet me at Remy's after work and I will tell you everything there is to know about you, about us." Castle explained. He moved his hand away from her face, and instantly missed the touch of her skin.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because I can't live in a world where you don't love me." Castle said.

"And what makes you think I will even come?"

"Two people don't cross paths on accident; it happens for a reason there is no such thing as a coincidence. You told me that once, and I am sure somewhere deep down you still believe that."

Castle turned and walked out the door of her office. Beckett stood there twisting the chain around her neck. Something about him seemed strange and yet familiar all at the same time.

**A/N: Thank you all for the faves and follows, and to those who left a review. I hope youa all enjoy this chapter. More to come soon. If anyone has a favorite Caskett line or Beckett line that she said once to Castle and would like to see if fit in here somewhere, send it to me and I will see what I can do. **


	3. Chapter 3

The hands on the clock slowly made their way to 5:00 pm. For the past half hour Kate had been debating on if she should meet this writer. She thought at first his story was insane, and quite possibly he was insane too. But how did he know such personal things about her? Beckett sighed; she already knew if she didn't go and find these answers the questions were going to drive her crazy.

Beckett signed the bottom of the last report she had for the day. She shut the folder and sighed. "What the hell." She whispered to herself. She stood from her desk and grabbed her favorite jean jacket from the back of her chair, and made her way out of the 12th for the day.

"Headed out boss?" Espo asked.

"Yeah, everything is wrapped here for the day. As soon as you two have your reports from today singed and on my desk you are free to go." Beckett said.

"Thanks Captain." Ryan said.

Beckett nodded her head, she turned to leave and just before she got out of arms reach Epso grabbed her by the wrist. "Hey."

"What?" She asked turning to face him.

"Don't go, don't meet the crazy man from earlier." He replied.

"Don't tell me what to do." Kate responded quickly.

"Kate.."

"If you say what I think you're about to say, I will take out my gun and shot you. Go home to Lanie where you belong."

"Becks, I don't want to see you get hurt by some psycho." He explained.

Kate sighed, "I am sorry I am just on edge today."

" Giving the day you had it's understandable. Be careful and if you need me call."

"Thank you." Kate said as she turned and left the station.

It was 5:25 when Kate pulled up out front of Remy's. She entered the building to find Castle sitting at the table in the back left hand corner near the window. That was the table she always sat at with Lanie. Kate cautiously made her way to him.

"Beckett, you came." Castle said excitedly standing to greet her.

"Yeah, um, I don't know why, but I am here." She said honestly.

"That is good enough for me." Castle said. Castle sat back down at the table and motioned for Beckett to sit as well. "Oh this is for you." Castle said pushing a coffee in her direction. Kate took the coffee taking a sip; she looked to Castle with shock.

"This is a.."

"Grande skim latte, two pumps of vanilla." Castle explained cutting her off mid sentence.

"It's my favorite, but you already know that somehow don't you?"

Castle nodded his head.

"This is insane. What are you my stalker or something? I ..this…"

"That was my exact reaction when I woke up this morning." Castle said.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep and try again, maybe this is a strange dream." Beckett suggested.

"Honey, if this was a dream we would be on a beach somewhere on our honeymoon. Sorry about the honey part, it's a habit from another life." He said taking a casual sip from his coffee.

"There is no such thing as another life or another world, or alternate dimension.."

"Or time travel or aliens yeah, I know you're a non believer." Castle said cutting her off again.

"Do you always have to finish my sentences? It's annoying." Kate replied.

"Yeah well, you will learn to love it trust me."

"I don't even know you." Kate said.

"And yet here you are sitting with me having coffee, which by the way is kind of our thing."

"Sitting?" Kate asked.

"Coffee." He responded.

"Oh God my head hurts." Kate said rubbing her hand over her forehead.

"Dose any of this seem familiar to you?" He questioned.

"No." She said quickly.

"You're lying" Castle said pointing his finger at her "That vein on your forehead pops a little when you lie and you wrinkle your nose. What seemed familiar Kate?"

Kate sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Please tell me, maybe if you remember things will go back."

"This is ridiculous."

"Please just humor me if it's so ridiculous."

"When we were in my office and your hand touched my face, it felt familiar. I don't know this is too much. I have to go." Kate said as she stood and rushed towards the front door.

"Kate! Kate please, don't go." He shouted to her as she pushed the front door open. Kate turned back and looked at him one last time before she darted across the street and to her car.

Her heart was pounding, her hands trembling as she finally made it into the safe environment of her own car. "Get it together Kate." She said to herself. She started her car and sped away.

**A/N: Hope this chapter is better for my Anon reviewer asking for longer chapters. Some chapters will be long some short I apologize in advance for the short ones. Thank you for all the favorites follows and reviews it means a lot. Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate needed to clear her mind, she needed to know what in the hell was going on. Why did someone she just meet today know so much about her? This is not even possible she kept repeating to herself over and over. She thought if she kept saying this then maybe she could convince herself to believe it. 9 hours ago her life made sense, she was just a normal Captain of the 12th, and now…well know she was starting to doubt everything. One person in just a few hours, managed to make her question everything she has ever believed in. And what was crazy about all of this, is part of her actually wanted to believe him it was almost like she needed to.

When Castle left he headed back to his loft, he had to find something, he had to find away to make her remember him, them, their life. If hell ever existed this must be what its like. For the one person you need to survive, for the one thing your happiness revolves around thinks you're insane. Yeah this was most definitely hell, he thought to himself.

He barged through the front door of his loft and made his way into his office. Frantically he started digging through his stuff.

"Um dad are you ok?" Lexie asked when she saw her dad randomly grabbing things off the shelf and throwing them to the desk and about the room.

"Yes, maybe, I don't know Lexie." Castle replied.

"Ok. Well, let's start with what are you doing?" She asked her father. Castle stopped what he was doing, and looked up to see his daughter. She was standing leaning against the door frame of his office with her arms crossed over her chest.

He sighed, "I am looking for something." He replied.

"I can see that by the giant mess of things you have thrown around the room. What is it you are looking for maybe I know where it is."

"A book I wrote."

"Dad, you have written several books you're going to have to be a little more specific then that."

"Heat Wave" He responded.

"Dad are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, now do you know where it is or not?"

"Dad you never wrote a book called Heat Wave. The last book you wrote was Storm Surge." Lexie explained.

Castle stopped what he was doing and sighed, "No muse no books, makes sense I suppose. Well, there goes that idea." He mumbled to himself.

"Right, well I am headed out Dad, I will be back later."

"Sure have fun." Castle replied to his daughter.

Castle sat down in front of his desk and sighed. If only he would have had those books he could have convinced her who she was, who they were, where they were, oh Lord this was starting to sound crazy even to Castle now. "Time for Plan B." He said to himself.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number to the 12th. Just as he had prayed, Kate answered the phone.

"Beckett." She said when she answered the called.

"Please don't hang up on me."

"What do you want now?" She said clearly aggravated when she realized who was on the other line.

"I want to see you. I want you to remember."

"Castle please, this isn't a game. This is my life, I don't need to remember I don't have amnesia or live in some other world. Whatever it is you think we have we never did, and whoever you think you are in love it's not me." Kate said.

"I know it's not a game. Believe me Kate, if this was a game it would be the least fun game ever. All I want is our life back. Please Kate, just believe in me for just a second please let me show you just give it a chance."

"Castle, you realize how insane this is right? You're talking about other worlds and magical dimensions or whatever the hell it is you think this is. I wish I could believe you but I can't."

"If you don't believe in the possibility of magic you will never find it."

Kate froze at the words Castle just said, for a second she had a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Beckett? Are you still there?"

"Yeah I am here." She said.

Castle could hear the shakiness in her voice, he heard her words crack and he knew. He knew she recognized the words he just said to her. Maybe this would work, it had too, he had to find away to win her heart again.

"Please just let me see you." Castle whispered.

"Where?" She asked.

"The swings."

"But.."

"Just come there please Kate."

"Alright." She agreed.

"Thank you!" He said before he hung the phone up.

Kate didn't know what the hell possessed her to agree to meet with him. One second she was telling him he was crazy and the next she wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her.

**A/N: Ok guys that is it for this chapter. I would really like to hear your thoughts on this please if you guys have the time leave me a review. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok guys my goal is to have the rest of this story posted before the new episode I want to write my own version before it actually airs. Hope you all enjoy leave me a review if you have time. **

Right after the work day ended Kate found herself going to meet Castle at the swings like he had requested. He was sitting there in the swing; his back was facing her so he didn't see her approach. Without a word she made her way to the other swing and sat down so they were facing each other.

"Of all the places in the city why did you chose this one?" She asked.

"It's our place."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Kate said with a small smile.

"This is where I asked you to marry me."

Kate gasped, "Ok I wasn't expecting you to say that." Kate replied.

"It's ok. You weren't expecting it that day either."

"Why does this seem so crazy and at the same time familiar?" Kate asked.

"I am usually good with the crazy theories but even this has me baffled."

"Crazy theories?" She asked.

"In my world, or whatever you want to call it you're a detective and I am sort of your partner. The mayor allowed me to investigate with you, follow you around…"

"Drive me crazy?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was so I could write my books. I wrote a whole series of books dedicated to you." He explained.

"I'd really like to read one of them. I have always loved your books."

"You do?" He asked. After all his time with Ms. Katherine Beckett this was something she had never told him.

"After my mom died, I read your books. I spent hours alone just reading them. I would sit in my room and wish that I could be in one of your books, that the life I was living where my mom died was some sort of crazy nightmare. I thought that I would wake up to my mom yelling at me for falling asleep outside in the hammock again with your book laid over my chest….but it never happened."

Kate looked up meeting his eyes for the first time since she started her confession. Castle reached out and touched her hand that was resting on the chain of the swing.

"She rubbed her eyes, but when she opened them again the mist had crystallized, making her view a solid sheet of blue ice. Behind it, shadowy figures moved, seeming familiar to her, but unrecognizable. A face looked back at her through the frost. It looked like her own, through a clouded mirror. But it might have been her mother's. She didn't know which. I wrote this about you." He explained.

"It's a dream I had after my mom died. I have never told anyone about this."

"But you did. You told me two years ago. It was the first time you had ever had a nightmare around me. I woke you up and you were terrified. You had this far off distant look in your eyes that I had never seen before that night. I held you running my hands over the bare skin of your back and your shoulders, and you told me this story. You told me, your fears." He said as he absent mindedly rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. He almost stopped, but then he realized she didn't complain, maybe she was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even notice. Maybe just maybe this was familiar to her so she didn't mind the contact of skin against skin with him.

"I must have trusted you a lot."

"You did. I think even now you still do."

"I don't really know you." She said sadly.

"It's not about knowing. We never really know someone, it's about trust. I want you to come with me somewhere I want to show you my place, where we lived to see if anything there seems familiar. I am asking you Kate, do you trust me?" Castle stood and offered his hand to Kate.

Kate hesitated briefly, "I don't know why but I do. I get this feeling that you would do anything to keep me safe. " She said as she took his offered hand.

**A/N: The line I quoted that Castle wrote about Kate in this chapter was from Frozen Heat. **


	6. Chapter 6

Castle opened the front door to his loft. Thankfully his mother and Lexie were out for the night. Castle held the door open for Kate, "Go on in." He said to her. He could sense her uneasiness. He hated her feeling like that; he hated knowing that the person he trusted most in this world was unsure of him. Then again, given the current situation they were in he couldn't really blame her for what she was feeling.

She hesitated, god she really must have lost her mind going to a strange man's house alone. Cop Kate was telling her she knew better then this, but the other side of her was telling her something else entirely. Once she was inside, Castle shut the door. She jumped at the sound.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know anymore." She said honestly.

"Tell me about it. Come on." Castle said as he reached down and took her hand as he led her further into the living room of the loft.

"This is it. This is home, or was, will be, I am not sure what the correct tense is here." Castle said trying to lighten the mood.

Kate stood in the living room and looked around. She turned towards the stairs first, and then her gaze moved to the kitchen. Instinct took over and like a woman on mission she turned to her left and started walking towards Castle's office. He didn't say a word; he just watched and followed her as she made her way through the house. Kate stopped at his desk, by his computer that was open. She ran her fingers over the keyboard. She could envision him here; sitting up till the early hours of the morning, his fingers moving with such fierceness over the keys as he created the words to his latest novel.

"This is where you write about me?" She questioned. As she toyed with the keys of the laptop.

"It would be if this was a normal day or place."

"What would you write about me? What would you say?" She questioned.

"I would say that most people come up against a wall and they give up. Not you, giving up isn't an option for you. You don't let go, you don't back down, that is what makes you the extraordinary woman I fell in love with." He explained.

"Is that really me? Our is that the made up version of me you created?"

"That is you in every way possible; you never did see how amazing you are. You never take any credit for the things you do. You don't want it, you don't like when people make a big deal out of you. You always say I am just doing what everyone else would. And your not, you don't, you do more then most people ever would. You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met. We have been through so much together, and everything the world has thrown at us we have beaten it." Castle explained to her.

"Why didn't we give up?" She questioned.

"Because we wanted the happy ending."

Kate walked closer to Castle she stopped just a few inches from him. She stared at his face as if she was trying to commit it to memory. She wanted to reach out and stroke prominent line of his jaw, run her fingers through his hair, why she wanted this all of sudden she had know idea. Slowly she reached out to him, and then pulled her hand back at the last second. Castle reached down to her side and took her hand placing it over his heart. He could see it in her eyes; he could read her like a book. He knew what she wanted and he knew why she stopped. Fear, the thing that always stopped her in the past was stopping her now.

"What is a great love story without obstacles to overcome?" He asked.

Kate bit her bottom lip as she thought about his words. Castle reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He noticed this time when she closed her eyes against his touch, and she felt his heart accelerate under her hand. Castle took two steps closer to her and gently placed his lips against hers. It started off gentle and quickly turned into an intense passion driven kiss of lovers.

Kate opened her eyes and ran her tongue over her bottom lip where she still tasted him. The fire he witnessed burning in her eyes was that of the Kate Beckett he knew. The one he loved the one he was going to marry.

Castle reached out for her again this time she jumped a little and stepped back.

"Are you ok? I have never known you to be jumpy except for one time." He said.

"What time?"

Castle didn't say anything, "Castle, what time was I jumpy. Tell me."

"After you were shot."

"Oh my God" Kate said as she turned her back to him. She covered her mouth with her left hand and crossed her right over her stomach as the realization of his words fully sunk in.

"I don't know how it happened here, or if it happened but seeing your reaction I am going to go on limb here and say it did. My Kate, was shot at the funeral of Captain Montgomery by a sniper. That was the day I told you I loved you for the first time." He explained.

Kate was silent for a few moments after Castle finished talking. Then without warning she turned quickly to face him again. "I was shot at his funeral. I hunted down the man who shot me, the one responsible for his death. That is how I got the job as Captain." She said trying hard not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"Where was I shot at?" She questioned. Her hazel eyes met his with such an intensive gaze he felt like they were burning right through him.

"Kate I don't know if I should…"

"Tell me. If you say you know me and we were really together you would know. So tell me Castle where was I shot?" Kate demanded on the verge of tears.

Castle moved forward to Kate slowly. This time she didn't step back or pull away when he reached out for her. He rested one hand on her left hip. He waited to gage her reaction, only she didn't react at all she just stood there perfectly still. He took his other hand and placed it delicately in the center of her chest where the bullet burned through her skin that day. "You were shot in the heart." Castle moved his hand on her hip up slowly till it rested by her ribs. He noticed her intake of breath and the way her body shivered at his movements. "You have a surgical scar here where they saved your life." He explained as he traced the area he was referring to with his thumb.

The room fell silent and the only noise to be heard was the beating of two hearts. "I.."

"It's ok." Castle said as they stood there face to face, neither one willing to move first. "Just tell me what it is you want."

"You I just want you, I just need you. I don't know why, but I do." Kate said. This time she was the one to move first. She leaned in kissing him this time. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her body as close to his as possible. The kiss that started out as a kiss quickly turned into something more. Castle broke the kiss first and moved his kisses over her jaw, down her neck, over the delicate lines of her collarbone. Kate closed her eyes, at the feel of his mouth on her heated skin. Castle pulled back and undid the top three buttons of her button down white dress shirt she was wearing.

He leaned down and kissed her bullet scar just like he did the first time they had ever made love. Kate whimpered when his mouth touched her still sensitive skin of her injury.

"God Kate I have missed you so much." Castle said.

When Castle pulled back from her, she smiled and took him by the hand leading them in to what would be there room.

3 hours later Castle laid in his bed with Kate sprawled out over his chest. Kate traced patterns on his bare chest as she let her mind wonder to everything the past few days have brought to her. "Do you miss this so called other world you claim we lived in?" Kate asked.

"I miss you. I miss us, but as long as I have you by my side I can live anywhere in any time, in any world." Castle said as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"That is either the cheesiest or the sweetest thing I have ever heard I just don't know which."

"Don't worry you will have forever to figure it out."

"Will I now?"

"If you think I am ever letting you go after I have finally made you see how much you mean to me, you are the one who is crazy here darling. I am not spending another second of my life without you." Castle said.

"Don't worry you wont have too." Kate said with a smile. She propped herself up on her elbow and kissed him. Castle wasted no time with accepting her kiss. He reached out and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"God, I love you." He mumbled.

"I know." She replied softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you all for taking time to read fave, follow and review. I hope you all guys enjoy this chapter. On another note, it's almost here Caskett wedding! **

The sun was coming through the window of the room Castle was currently in. He opened his eyes and everything around him was bright and shiny. The first thing he noticed was the hand that was currently holding his. He stretched his body out a little bit and instantly felt the soreness throughout. His eyes adjusted a little more, and then in a matter of seconds he could see everything clearly. He could see her. His angel, his lifesaver, his everything.

"Kate?"

"Hey, welcome back." She said as she stood to her feet and leaned over the bed to kiss him on the forehead.

Castle looked around the hospital room. "What am I doing here?" Castle asked trying to remember the events that had landed him in the hospital bed he was currently occupying.

Kate's face fell immediately when she heard those words. Her worst fears all coming back to haunt her all over again.

"You don't remember?" Kate asked terrified.

"Yes, I remember everything. You're the one who didn't remember me." Castle said.

"Babe, I remember you I would never forget you." Kate said brining his hand up to her so she could kiss it. Castle scrunched his nose up in confusion.

"You didn't know we were getting married, you didn't know how much I loved you."

Kate smiled weekly "I know how much you love me. I know who you are, and I know what we have." Kate took his hand that she was still holding and placed it over her heart "It's all right here. I carry it with me everyday." She explained.

"The subway." Castle said.

"Yeah."

"We were there, and … he had gun to your head and I panicked." Castle said.

"You stepped in and saved me. But in the processes you were hit in the head hard. Doctor said you have a concussion." Kate explained.

"How long have I been out?" Castle questioned.

"About three hours." Kate responded.

"Three hours it feels like it has been days since I have seen you."

"Well I am right here and I am not going anywhere, you're stuck with me babe." She said.

"Promise?"

"Always." She answered.

In the day that followed Castle leaving the hospital things were finally back to normal. When Castle woke that morning he found Kate in the kitchen making their coffee, and preparing breakfast, and damn if she didn't look like an angel. She stood there at the kitchen counter her back was facing him, so she had know idea he was silently appreciating the sight of her. She was still wearing the silk ivory night gown she had slept in last night, her tan colored robe that barley covered her butt she had left untied around the waist. Her hair was still up in the bun she had slept with it in last night after she had showered. The only difference now was it was a mess. She had three stubborn strands around her face that she kept pushing behind her ear. God, what a sight she was! How the hell did I get so lucky, Castle thought to himself, as he silently finished the appraisal of his perfect fiancé.

"Good morning." Castle said. He walked over to the love of his life and kissed her.

"Are you feeling better now that you are not in some other world? Kate asked with a smile. She handed him his cup of coffee. He smiled at her as he took the offered beverage from her hands.

"Very funny, and yes I feel like everything is as it should be. Well almost everything." Castle said.

"What is not right?" Kate asked. You could hear the concern evident in her voice; it was almost laced with panic again.

"The fact that we are not married." Castle took one more sip from his mug and placed it down on the counter beside them.

"We will be soon enough when we get passed all of this."

"But how do we get passed this? How do I erase all the pain I have caused you? How do I get those two months back?" He asked her.

"I wish I knew the answer to that." Kate said sadly.

"I think I do. Right now, today. Marry me."

"What?" Kate asked taken a back by his sudden request.

"I have loved you from the first day we met. And, as unbelievable as it would seem to me then, I love you more now this day, at this moment then I ever have. So marry me today Katherine Beckett, let's not waste another second of another day." Castle said.

"Alright, let's do it. Let's get married today." Kate smiled. She wrapped one arm around his neck and placed the other on his chest. They locked eyes and smiled at each other. They knew this was something they wanted and now it seemed to be something that they both needed. More then anything all Castle wanted to do was show Kate how much he loved her, how much being away from her for those two months killed him inside. He knew that the only way he could get her fears to rest, was to show her that now, today and forever she was all he would ever need in life. She was it, she was his one and done and today he would prove it to the world.

"I can't wait to spend forever with you." Castle said as he leaned in and captured her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright I am going to go out and get things in order. You stay here. I will send everything to you." Castle said.

"But.."

Castle stopped the ramblings of his soon to be wife by placing his finger over her delicate lips "Shh, just relax and let me handle this one. Do you trust me?" He asked her.

"With my life." She replied without hesitation. Her quick response and her answer itself had Castle smiling with joy.

"You have worried enough for yesterday, and the past two months. It's your turn to sit back and let someone else worry my love."

She nodded her head in agreement. He gave a quick kiss to Kate as he prepared to set out and make this wedding happen today for them. Once Castle was out of the loft he reached into his pocket and removed his cell phone.

"Hey I am going to need your help today." Castle said to Ryan when he answered the phone.

"Yeah sure, is everything ok? Is Beckett ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yes and Yes, so grab your partner and Lanie I will be there in about an hour. There is someone I have to go see first." Castle said.

"Who?" Ryan asked.

"Kate's father." Castle said before ending the call.

Castle stuffed the phone back in his pocket and made his way to find Jim Beckett. When he knocked on the door, he could see panic on his face. "Is Katie ok?" He asked.

"Yes, she is fine." He said. He could see the older man began to visibly relax at those few words.

"Thank God. Where is she?" He asked when he noticed Castle was alone.

"She is at the loft waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

"Me to give her everything she has dreamed about, everything she deserves. I want to give her the perfect wedding. I want to marry your daughter today." Castle explained. "Now I have our friends going to help me with the planning and Alexis and Lanie will take care of Kate, but I need you to be there. It wouldn't be a wedding if you weren't." Castle explained.

"Of course I will be there, just tell me when and where." Jim said reaching out to shake Castle's hand.

"Still working on that, but as soon as I know I will. Thank you." Castle said.

"For what?" Jim asked.

"Letting me marry your daughter."

"I just want Katie to be happy. She is the happiest when she is with you Rick." He replied.

When Castle left Jim's apartment he felt a huge relieve knowing that Kate's father would be there for her today. After her losing her mother, he couldn't dare imagine to have a wedding without her father involved.

About an hour later Castle entered the 12th. When he came off the elevator he found Ryan, Espo, Lanie, Alexis, his mother and to his shock Captain Gates sitting with the others.

"Mr. Castle what the hell is going on? Is Detective Beckett ok?" Gates asked.

"Yes, she is fine. Kate has been through so much these past few months. I have left her with so many doubts and fears, and today I want to end them all. I want to give her what she wanted most. A wedding. Now I can't do this alone, so I am asking you all to help me. Help me make her dreams come true." Castle asked of his friends.

"Of course we will." Lanie said.

"You know we wouldn't let you do this alone man." Espo said.

"Well you heard the man, lets give our best detective a wedding that is an order." Gates said with a smile.

"Thank you. Thank you all."

"So dad, what do we do? Where do we start?" Alexis asked.

"Alright, I want to keep the location of the wedding a secret from Kate until its time. It's not a traditional idea but then again we never have been. Lanie and Alexis you two are in charge of finding a dress for Kate, and clothes for the ceremony. I don't want an over the top wedding gown like before this one has to be simple and elegant. Ryan and Epso you two are in charge of setting the area for the wedding. Mom you get decorations." Castle explained.

"What can I do Mr. Castle?" Gates asked.

"You could help me find someone who can marry us." Castle replied.

Gates smiled, "You are looking at her." She said.

"You?" Castle asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Perfect. Alright everyone lets make this wedding happen." Castle said to all of his friends and family.

Kate sat nervously at the loft waiting on news, any news on what Castle was up to for them today. God, waiting was not something Kate Beckett did well. She moved about the loft trying to find something, anything to do to occupy her time. The doorbell rang and she flew off the sofa so fast she almost tripped on her own two feet. She flung the door open to find Lanie and Alexis standing with huge smiles on their face.

"Oh thank God I was going crazy sitting here alone." Kate reached out and grabbed Alexis by the arm "Tell me everything you know." She told her soon to be to step daughter as she pulled her through the front door.

"Not a word Alexis." Lanie ordered her younger companion.

"What we do know is we have a wedding dress for you so move your ass and let's get you ready." Lanie ordered her best friend.

The three girls made their way to the bedroom. Lanie laid the garment bag on the bed, and then turned to Alexis. "Go get the things for her hair and makeup."

Alexis nodded her head and took of back towards the other room, leaving the two best friends alone.

Kate untied her bath robe and reached for the dress Lanie had brought her. She slipped it on with ease.

"Its simple and perfect." Lanie said. Kate looked at her own reflection in the mirror. Lanie was right it was perfect. It was a simple off the shoulder white dress. It wasn't frilly or lacey; it was form fitting and straight all the way down.

"It really is." Kate said still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oh my God Kate it's perfect." Alexis said standing at the doorway of her father's room. Kate turned to face the girls. "Alexis, your up, I am going to get ready for her make up in the bathroom."

Alexis walked over to where Kate was and took her by the hand, "Here sit let me do you're hair." She said. Kate complied and sat down on the stool of the vanity in the bedroom. Alexis worked on her hair silently for a while until finally she got up the courage to say what was on her mind.

"Thank you." Alexis said barely above a whisper as she gathered Kate's hair in her hands.

"For what?"

"Making my dad happy, since the day he met you at the book signing you were all he ever talked about."

"Alexis, I am not taking your dad away from you if that is what your thinking is going to happen."

"It's not what I think at all. I think your going to take care of him, that you will you make sure he doesn't get hurt doing something stupid. I think you will make sure he doesn't eat ice cream for dinner and whipped cream for breakfast the next day. I think you will give him the family he always dreamed about having, and I couldn't be happier my dad chose you. You are an amazing person and I am glad you are marrying my dad." Alexis explained.

Kate stood up and quickly took Alexis into a hug. "We are family now so don't be afraid to come to me with anything."

Alexis smiled, "Believe me I would much rather come to you then my mother."

About two hours later, Alexis, Lanie and Kate were all dressed and ready to go.

"You two really aren't going to tell me where were going?" Kate questioned.

"Nope." Lanie said.

"Sorry but no." Alexis said.

"I hate not knowing." Kate said as she started pacing nervous circles around the living room.

Alexis grabbed her phone out of her pocket when it began to vibrate. She looked down at the screen and smiled "Lanie its time." Alexis said holding up her phone to her.

The doorbell rang. The girls turned their attention to Kate. "I don't live here." Lanie said.

"I am not allowed to open the door when I don't know who it is dad says it could be a serial killer." Alexis said. The room erupted into laughter.

"Very funny you two." Kate said as she made her way to the front door. She flung the door open to find her father standing there with bouquet of white lilies in his hand.

"You look beautiful Katie. These are for you." He said as he handed the flowers over to his daughter.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

Jim smiled at his daughter reaction to seeing him there. "I am here to get my daughter married. What do you say Katie you ready to get married?" Jim asked as he offered his arm to his daughter.

"More then ready dad." She said taking his arm.

"Ok, well on the request of your soon to be husband you can't see where we are going."

Alexis walked up behind Kate and covered her eyes with white silk material. "Remember if you feel the need to shot someone for this, it was dad's idea." Alexis whispered to her as she secured the material behind her head.

"Alright let's do this." Lanie said.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter got so long I was going to try to make this one the final chapter but it turns out it will have one more. So the next chapter will be the wedding and conclusion of this story. Thank you all for you staying with me. I also have a new Castle fic that I am going to try to post today or tomorrow called Wherever you will go, if you have time check it out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to fave follow and review this story it has meant a lot to me. This is the final chapter! Hope everyone has enjoyed this story.**

**A/N: Ok guys so this is the final chapter and their wedding. Thank you all the stood by through this story it has meant a lot me. The Castle fandom truly is the best. **

Kate fidgeted nervous the whole time here eyes were covered. Her father held on to one arm and Lanie the other. At some point they stopped walking and Lanie let go of Kate, "Alright sweetie it's just you and your dad from here. Alexis and I are headed to meet the others." Lanie said.

"Alright Katie just a little bit further then I can uncover your eyes." Her dad said to her.

"Finally." She said trying to fight back the smile that she couldn't hide.

"I was terrified the day you joined the 12th I was afraid I was going to lose you just like I lost your mother. But you…you are just like her. A strong stubborn soul that would do anything if it meant doing the right thing. I am so proud of the woman you have turned out to be Katie, and if your mom was here to see you now, today as you get married she would say the say the same thing." Her father explained. He untied the binds that constricted his daughter's vision. "Don't cry Katie you will mess up your make up." Jim said as he reached out and wiped away a stray tear.

Kate looked around her for the first time since her eyes and been uncovered and she knew in an instant exactly where they were. They were at the 12th. "Dad what…"

"Save the questions for him sweetheart." Jim said.

The elevator doors opened and there they were, her friends, her family, everything she stood for, everything she was about was here in this room. Her dad took his daughter's hand and wrapped her arm and arm with him. "Are you ready?"

She nodded her head yes, and they walked out of the elevator. She looked up, and there he was standing where her desk use to be. The look on his face was pure and utter bliss. They reached where Castle was waiting and Jim unwrapped Kate's arm from his. He kissed her and then placed her hand in Castle's. "You take care of my daughter Mr. Castle." Jim said.

"Always" Castle said as he accepted the hand of his future.

"Kate, I know you are probably wondering why I chose here for us to get married at today. The truth is this place, and these people are part of us. They are family; they make us who we are. Without this place I would have never met you. Everywhere I look here I find a memory of us, a memory that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Right over there is where you took me into the integration room for the first time six years ago. And over here is where you saved my life for the first time, even though it meant shooting the man who knew about your mother. Here in this spot is where you solved your mother's case. All of these things taken together make you the incredible woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." Castle explained to her.

"Richard Castle do you take Katherine Beckett to be your wife to love and cherish all the days of your life?" Captain Gates asked.

"Always" He replied.

"And do you Katherine Beckett take Richard Castle to be your husband to love and cherish all the days of your life?"

"Always." Kate said with a smile.

Castle slid the wedding band onto her finger. His life was finally complete. Everything he had wanted, dreamed about was standing right here with him in this perfect moment. 

"You may kiss her now Mr. Castle." Gates said.

And that he did, he leaned down and kissed his wife for the first time. When they broke apart they were both smiling like teenagers in love.

"Is this as good as your dream wedding?" He asked her.

"It's even better."

"Now we can begin our life together. I love you Katherine Castle."

"I have always loved you Richard Castle." She said as she smiled up at her husband for the first time.

THE END


End file.
